


Ruby May

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Karaoke, Party, Permafusion Stevonnie hinting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Steven throws a party.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Sadie Miller/Peridot, Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53
Collections: The Cluster's Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2019





	Ruby May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/gifts).



> 100th fic on AO3, WOOOO!

**Ruby May [Karaoke Night]**

It was a dark and stormy night in Beach City - but that was hardly going to keep the Crystal Gems down.

Steven had been planning this for weeks; he’d wanted a night for everyone to let their hair down after all the hustle and bustle lately. He and Greg had been setting up in the living room as the storm began to roll in; the coffee table had been pushed out of the way, and a microphone had been set up in its place. Lars and Amethyst had been in the kitchen, making food for the night, while Peridot had been wrestling with a homemade sound system.

“It’s okay, Peridot, I’ve got some speakers stored in Amethyst’s room,” Greg said.

“ _No!_ ” exclaimed Peridot. “We’re going to have perfect sound coming from a human washing machine, and you’re gonna sit there and admire my engineering genius!”

She finally admitted defeat a little before sundown.

Lars had volunteered for the role of MC for the night, much to Steven’s disappointment.

“Come on Lars!” he exclaimed. “Everyone else is singing! Why not you?”

“Steven, all of your aunts and your dad have _absurdly_ amazing singing voices,” replied Lars. “I know when I’m beat, man.”

“ _Laaaaaaaars!_ ”

“I wouldn’t have fun,” replied Lars, shrugging. “At least here I can try to trip people up and junk.”

Steven play-pouted and put his hands on his hips. 

“Oh, you _stinker,_ ” he said teasingly.

Lars chuckled.

“Dude, I’m a pirate, I’m supposed to be like this,” he replied.

Steven nodded.

“Fair enough.”

As the start time grew closer, the gems seemed to grow ever more excited, much to Steven’s pleasure. Garnet, in particular, seemed to walk around with a knowing smile all afternoon, although she wouldn’t reveal what she was thinking of, no matter how much Steven begged her.

“You’ll find out soon,” she said mysteriously.

“Aw, but I wanna know what it is!” said Steven in a mock whine.

Garnet crossed her arms.

“So does Ruby.”

She walked away without another word.

* * *

By the time night fell, almost everyone was ready to go. The gems, Greg, Lars and Sadie all mingled around the kitchen bench, save for Garnet who was still in the Temple. Steven paced back and forth in front of the door, waiting for the final guest.

At last there was a knock at the door, and he just about threw it open.

“Connie!”

Connie grinned, despite being soaked.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said. “Lion fell asleep on top of dad on the couch and we didn’t want to move him.”

“Oh, wow!” Steven’s eyebrow raised. “Is, uh, is Mr. Maheswaran okay?”

“Well, he’s trapped, but I think he’s okay with it.”

* * *

“Doug,” said Priyanka, “you know you can just push him off?”

“Eh, this is my life now.”

* * *

Connie stepped inside, running a hand through her sodden hair.

“But yeah, mom couldn’t get her car on the beach, so I ran over,” she explained. “Sorry I’m a mess.”

Lapis turned and smiled, raising her hand. The precipitation lifted off Connie and was flung outside, leaving her dry as a bone.

“Wow, thanks Lapis!” she exclaimed.

“Anytime,” replied Lapis.

“So,” said Steven as they headed to the couch. “You up for karaoke tonight?”

Connie grinned slyly.

“Hmm…” she replied. “You know, I don’t think I am…”

Steven’s face fell.

“Oh, you’re not? I-I mean, you don’t have to, it’s totally up to…”

Connie put a hand on his shoulder and winked.

“...but I think I know somebody who is.”

Steven pondered for a moment, then grinned widely.

“Oh, I think they’d _love_ to, yeah,” he replied. “We’d better invite them in!”

“Yeah,” nodded Connie. “I think we’d better.”

They leaned in and kissed (Steven ignored Lars’ playful whoop), pulling each other into a hug and spinning around. Steven’s gem began to glow as they twirled; their forms turned to light and twirled together, becoming taller, becoming one…

Stevonnie grinned as the light faded.

“Hi everyone!” they exclaimed. “Miss me?”

“You literally fused yesterday,” said Peridot flatly.

“And you had that fusion sleepover last weekend,” added Pearl.

“Is, uh, is this becoming a thing?” asked Sadie.

“If it is, I totally dig it,” said Bismuth brightly. “You go, ‘Vonnie!”

Stevonnie grinned and bowed.

“Alright, we’ve just gotta find Garnet and then we’ll get this party-”

The door to the temple open, and everyone’s jaws dropped.

Sapphire stepped out first, clad in a dark blue biker’s jacket and tight jeans, her hair styled into a ponytail. She wore leather gloves, and had shapeshifted a neon blue streak into her bangs.

Behind her stood Ruby, clad in an old, sparkly jacket and a loose red tie with slightly shiny white pants. She wore a pair of red rimmed, star-shaped shades, although they only seemed to be for her entrance because she immediately lifted them up, winked, and threw them aside.

“Looks like we can get this here shindig started,” said Ruby, gently pulling Sapphire close. Sapphire giggled.

“They’re dressed for disco… but talking like cowboys,” mused Lars. “Isn’t that-”

“ _Really cool?_ Yes, it’s **really cool** ,” declared Stevonnie, stars in their eyes.

“Yeah, sure, let’s go with that,” nodded Lars. “Now c’mon, let's get this party started…”

* * *

“ _I know I don’t have a plan… I’m working on that part…_ ”

“I never thought I’d hear Pearl singing one of my songs,” whispered Greg.

Pearl twirled as she approached Bismuth, who was leaning by the kitchen counter. She blushed as Pearl put a hand on her hip and grinned sultrily at her.

“ _...at least I’ve got a van, so let me drive my van into your heart…_ ”

She twirled Bismuth and knelt her back, looking her straight into the eyes.

“ _...let me drive my van into your heart…_ ”

She planted a kiss right on Bismuth’s lips as the group cheered, Amethyst jumping onto the table and letting out a particularly loud _whoop!_

“Alright, P!” she exclaimed.

Pearl smiled and stood up to take a bow, leaving Bismuth to limply fall onto her back.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna… just gonna lay here for a while,” she muttered.

Pearl took a seat next to Greg, crossing her arms.

“You know,” she said, “it’s not actually that bad a song…”

“Pearl,” said Greg, “coming from you? That’s the best review I’ve ever gotten.”

* * *

Greg stood on the floor, giving this particular song his all.

“ _Taaaaaaaaake ooooooon mmeeeeeeee… taaaaaaaaake meeeee ooo-oooooon, IIIIIIII’LLL BEEE GOOOONE IN A- ahack! Ack!_ ”

He fell to his knees, coughing and spluttering as the music carried on without him.

“Dad!” Stevonnie jumped up and ran over to him, helping him to his feet.

“I… I’m fine, kiddo,” he replied, clearing his throat. “I just… never could nail that high note.”

“Nobody can, dad,” replied Stevonnie. “Nobody can.”

“Aha can,” said Sadie.

“Yeah, but they’re like robots or angels or something,” said Lars, shrugging.

* * *

“ _Country roads… take me home… to the plaaaace… I belong!_ ”

As Bismuth sang on, Amethyst sent Lars a glance.

“Dude, do we tell her that it’s a meme song?” she whispered.

“Nah, she’s killin’ it,” replied Lars. “We’ll wait ‘till later.”

“She’s not the only one.”

She pointed to Pearl, who had gotten up and was joining in a duet with her girlfriend.

“ _West Virginia! Mountain mama! Take me home, country roads…_ ”

“But they don’t live in West Virginia,” said Peridot, tilting her head.

“It’s a song, ‘Dot.”

* * *

“ _Oooh, you’re making me live… whatever this world can give to me…_ ” Amethyst sang, bopping in place as she played her part of the duet. She stopped and pointed to her partner.

“ _...It’s you, you’re all I see…_ ” Peridot sang back. “ _Oooh, you’re makin’ me live, now honey…_ ”

“ _Oooh, you make me live…_ ”

“Lapis?” Pearl put a hand on Lapis’ shoulder and whispered gently to her. “You ever wonder what could have been?”

She gestured to Peridot, cheerfully singing along with her girlfriend. Lapis shrugged.

“Yeah,” she replied. “But I’m happy now, you know? That’s what matters.”

Pearl nodded and sat back, taking Bismuth’s hand.

“Yeah,” she replied. “It is.”

They watched them sing the rest of the chorus.

“ _...I want you to know that my feelings are true, I really love you… you’re my best friend._ ”

Amethyst planted a peck on Peridot’s cheek, and she turned an even brighter green than usual.

* * *

“ _...they drive me crazy! Oooh, oooh! Like no one e-else! Oooh, oooh!_ ”

Lars glanced from Sadie to Amethyst and Peridot, the former of whom was innocently eating a bowl of popcorn (quite literally.) The singer seemed to be quite deliberately looking at them as she sung.

“Should I be worried?” he asked.

“Nah, man, you still got Buck,” replied Amethyst.

Lars blinked.

“Oh. Okay.”

* * *

“ _Ooh, don’t go breaking my heart…_ ” Stevonnie sang, shaking their hips as they danced in place.

“... _I couldn’t if I tried…_ ” Lapis sung back, dancing alongside them.

“ _Oh, honey, if I get restless…_ ”

“ _Baby you’re not that kind…_ ”

“So Priyanka called me this week,” said Greg, leaning over to Pearl.

“What about?” Pearl whispered back.

“College,” replied Greg.

“But we worked that out,” mused Pearl. “Lion and the warp network…”

“No, she said _Stevonnie_ signed up for classes.”

Pearl raised an eyebrow.

“And the college is okay with this?” she asked.

“Apparently,” nodded Greg. “Connie makes up half of them, and she has the grades, so…”

“Well, let’s be honest with ourselves, Greg,” said Pearl. “This has probably been coming for a long time. Are you really worried about it?”

Greg scratched his arm.

“No, but Dr. Maheswaran wants to know that it’s _safe_ for her, and…”

“It is,” Sapphire cut in. “And they won’t be told no, anyway.”

Greg nodded.

“I guess that’s what I’ll tell Priyanka then,” he said.

Sapphire smiled and nodded.

“Also, you'll probably have to talk to the IRS,” she added.

“Yeah, I figured that.”

* * *

“ _...and all that glitters is gooo-oooold! Only shooting stars break the moo-o-old…_ ”

Ruby bowed as the song finished, and everyone clapped (or laughed, in Amethyst and Lars’ case.) She strolled back over to the couch, planting herself down next to Sapphire.

“Alright, Sapphy, what’s your surprise?” she asked.

Sapphire said nothing, standing up and walking into the middle of the room. Her face was unreadable, mysterious, and she turned to face Lars.

“Play ruby.mp3,” she said, “and hit the lights.”

Lars shrugged and did so. The temple was plunged into darkness - save for a small spotlight that had been set up in the rafters. A slow piano and violin song began to play; the melody seemed familiar, although much softer than the original.

“Oh hey, how long’s that been up there?” asked Amethyst.

The spotlight illuminated Sapphire, her head bowed as she stepped forward, the microphone under her lips as she waited for the first bars of the instrumental to play.

At last, she began to sing.

“ _Wake up, Ruby, I think I've got something to say to you… It's been eight thousand years; I should be wise and cool…_ ”

Slowly, Ruby stood up, blushing. Sapphire continued to walk towards her, tilting her face towards her partner.

“ _I knew my place so well… But you took me here to dwell …Oh Ruby I couldn't have tried anymore…_ ”

She held out her hand.

“ _You led away me away from my court… And you took me to Rose Quartz… You stole my heart, I couldn't leave you if I tried…_ ”

Gently, Ruby took it, and they moved back out onto the floor, gently waltzing in the light of the spotlight.

“ _Back then I was a seer, I was elite, alone… and I thought my entire life was set as hard as stone…_ ”

She pushed back her bangs, revealing her single eye, watering ever so slightly. She gazed into Ruby’s pair, blushing unashamedly.

“ _But one day I saw your eyes… it was enough to hypnotise… Oh Ruby I never lived 'till I saw your face…_ ”

They both smiled as their gems began to glow, but they continued to dance regardless.

“ _You made a new, free gem out of me… I was blind but you made me see… you stole my heart…_ ”

They began to glow, their forms twirling together, until only one stood there, glad in sparkling leather jacket and white jeans, her three eyes covered by a gold visor.

“ _…but I love you anyway…_ ”

Garnet smiled as her friends clapped.

“...right,” she said, “time for the main event. Lars?”

“On it.”

Garnet smiled as another, much more synthetic beat emerged from the speakers. She lifted the microphone once more and began to sing her final piece.

“ _This is Garnet, back together…_ ”

* * *

Nobody went home that night. For a start, the rain was still too heavy, and in any case everyone was too exhausted to move.

Greg and Stevonnie had pulled out some sleeping bags and mattresses; with the lights off, the group went to sleep one by one. Lars and Sadie were by the warp pad, and Amethyst and Peridot had opted to sleep suspiciously close to then. Garnet lay, stiff as a board, on the kitchen table, while Bismuth and Pearl had claimed the couch. Greg slept by the window, listening to lo-fi beats on his headphones, and upstairs Lapis had taken a sleeping bag not far from Steven’s bed. This left Stevonnie laying on the bed, listening to the driving rain outside.

“Great party, huh?” they whispered.

“Yeah,” they whispered back.

“Do you… do you want to unfuse? ...no, no, I like it like this.”

They smiled.

“Good,” they said. “Then let’s stay like this.”

They shut their eyes and drifted gently off to sleep. The only sound that remained was the rain, light snoring - and a quiet chuckle.

“They’re just like Garnet,” Lapis whispered, rolling over and going to sleep herself. 

**The End**


End file.
